Reunion
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Derek past comes back. She left after an accident. He hasnt be the same neither has Sam. Can Casey Sam and this mystery girl save Derek from himself before its to late. Full Summary inside. Dont own LWD
1. Seeing her

Summary

Dont Own Life with Derek!

6 years ago Chelsea moved away after an accident left her in a coma. Her , Derek and Sam grew up together and were best friends, inseparable. One fateful night her older brother got high and had her with him when her wrapped his car around a light pole. She and the boys had just won the hockey championships. Her Derek were the captains and Sam was their right hand man. All decision went through the three of them. A few weeks after the accident her parents moved her to a facility outside of town. They didn't have any hope left they had to concentrate on keeping their son out of jail.

Now six years later she is back meets Casey and the rest of the new family. But is Derek still the Derek she knew or has he changed for the worst. Can they stay friends and can she find a place among his new world a world she should have belong too. Join Chelsea on her journey as she battles old demons and helps the two most important people in her life get past theirs. Find out as she begins her new life were her old one ended.

Chapter One: Seeing her!

Derek walked into his room and saw a picture of him, Sam and a girl. He hadn't seen this girl in a very long time. Exactly 6 years actually. Chelsea Johnson was her name. His best friend alongside Sam.

That night that picture was taken was suppose to be the best day of their childhood lives. It was for a short while at least until Taylor her brother showed up to pick her up.

They had just won the hockey Championships and he had to ruin the fun they were having so he wouldn't get in trouble with his parents. At least that is what he said.

If he had known that would be the last time he would see her conscious and mobile he would have told her not to get into that car. She would still be here and they would be together.

He liked her back then even though they were only ten. She was the number 1 girl in his heart except for Marti his baby sister. He just wishes he knew how she was or if she had even woken up yet. Six years is a long time to be waiting on answers.

Derek says a voice. He pulled out his thoughts by his youngest sibling.

Hey smarti he says. Who's that she asks as she points at the picture? Someone I wished had stuck around to meet you she would have loved you her brother replied as he picked her up.

What happened asks Marti as she holds onto her brother. She was in an accident and her parents took her away to get better says Derek as he puts her down. Did she asks Marti?

I don't know Smarti says Derek. Why she asks? I was only a few years older then you are now and they just wouldn't tell me because they thought it would have been hard to say goodbye he answers.

O do you miss her asks Marti? All the time whispers Derek. Marti yells George. Coming dad says Marti. See you later Smarti says Derek. Bye Smerek hope you feel better she replies as she leaves. She would have loved you he says to the picture.

Derek who are you talking to asks Casey?

A memory he says. Who would have loved who she asks? My friend Chelsea would have loved Marti he answers. Who's Chelsea asks Casey?

A person from my past replies Derek as he puts the picture down. Is that you and Sam asks Casey as she looks it over? Sam, me and our best friend Chelsea that was our last night together he says as he looks at Casey. What did she move she asks?

No we had won the championship game.

I was captain and she was co- captain. Sam was our right hand man. None of us made a decision without the other on and off the ice. Casey looked at her Step brother. He continued. We had just finish celebrating when her brother Taylor showed up to take her home. What we didn't know was that he was high.

A few miles down the road he was speeding he took a sharp turn lost control of his car and wrapped it around a light pole says Derek. He walked away without a scratch but Chelsea was hanging by a thread she slipped into a coma on the way to the hospital he finishes.

Derek says Casey softly. I found them my dad was driving home and we cam across the site. All I remember is Sam and I call 911 and the ride behind the ambulance everything else was a blur says Derek as he thinks back on that night. Did she ever wake up asks Casey? I don't know because they left the city says her step brother.

They never got in touch with you she asks? Nope I don't know if she is alive or dead and its driving me crazy says Derek with tears in his eyes. Derek she starts again. What he asks? She pulls him into a hug. For once Derek didn't pull away.

A few minutes later he pulled away. Thanks Case he says. Your welcome what are step sisters for anyway I'll see you around if you need anything don't hesitate to come and talk was all she said.

I wont but everything that we talked about cant leave this room says Derek. Right because of your reputation says Casey as she heads for the door.

Yes but also because Sam doesn't remember a lot about that night he blocked most of it out says Derek with a sad smile. Alright says Casey as she went to her room. Derek's eyes shifted back to Chelsea.

(Bus Stop) A girl with light brown hair got off the bus. She was coming to live with her Aunt. She was home and hopefully not much had changed in six years. She had come back to face the night she almost died at the hand of her brother.

Chelsea says Piper. Aunt Piper she says as they hug. Welcome home sweetie she replies. Its good to be home Charleston wasn't home as she pulls out a picture.

Sam and Derek still play hockey you know says her aunt. I knew they would never give it up I just wish I could have been beside them I've missed them she says. They have missed you too neither one has been the same since they found you says Piper.

I wish I could go back in time and warn myself maybe I wouldn't have gotten in and maybe I would be with Derek right now says Chelsea as they get into her aunts car.

You cant live on what ifs , your rehabs sessions should have taught you that says Piper. They did I just think about it sometimes you know says Chelsea as they drive along familiar roads. Deal with the now it's the only thing you can do you can't change the past says Piper as they pull onto her street. Your right replies the teenage girl.

( School) Derek was in the office again. What else was knew. Casey walked out with a light brown haired girl who seemed familiar. Casey what in the world are you in here for he asks with a smirk?

I'm showing around the new student says Casey. Derek smiled at the girl. Hi I'm Derek he says. I know who you are she says. What asks Derek?

You think you would remember the girl who hit the hockey puck into your eye and left a scare which has healed nicely she says with a smile. My friend Chelsea gave me that scare when we were he starts.. Ten right before the hockey championships she fills in. What is your name asks Derek? Take a guess Dereka she says as she leaves.

Chelsea he whispers.

Miss me Derek she said as she turns back towards him.

More than you'll ever know he says as he runs over to her and engulfs her in a hug. Your okay he asks?

I am okay and I am not going anywhere ever again Chelsea answers with a huge smile. Dont leave me ever again he said barly above a whisper. I wont i promise she replies. What she didnt know was how much of a hell Derek's life had become over the course of the last six years. Not with his family just him in general.


	2. He's Changed

Chapter Two: He's changed

(Chelsea's POV) I walked around my welcome home party Derek threw me.

I hadn't seen Sam yet. Derek wasn't being Derek. It was strange but I mean we are 6 years older. I walked into someone. Sam I said. (End POV) Do I know you asks Sam? Sam its Chelsea our Chelsea yells Derek as he takes a gulp of whatever he was drinking. Sam turned back towards her. Is it really you Chelsea he asks? It me Sam, Sam says Chelsea as he hugs her and picks her up. I've missed you says Sam. I have missed you too says Chelsea with a big smile. So how have you been asks Sam?

Recovering it took a long time I would have come back sooner but what good would that have been without the use of my legs she answers. When did you wake up 

asks Sam? The day they charged my brother for the accident she replies as she looks down. That was 6 months after the accident says Sam.

Yea and that was the last time I saw my parents says his friend. What do you mean he asks? They stop visiting me because they blamed me she says. Have you told Derek asks Sam? I really don't want him to know says Chelsea as she watches her friend chug another one.

Doe he do that a lot asks Chelsea? He just started doing that he blames himself for your accident says Casey. I forgot to ask how do you know Derek asks Chelsea. He is my step brother says Casey. I never knew his parents divorced or that they had problems says Chelsea. They didn't start 

until after Marti was born says Sam Marti she asked? Derek's youngest sister born three days after your accident says Sam.

It was a girl I was right I won the bet says Chelsea. What bet asks Casey? The bet we made on whether it would be a girl or boy says Derek as he walks up to them. Sam, Derek it might be six years to late but pay up says Chelsea with a small smile. Both boys groaned and pulled out 40 bucks each.

So that is where you get your idea for betting says Casey. Yes says Derek as he picked up another cup. Don't you think you've had enough says Chelsea with concern. I'll tell you when I've had enough says Derek. 

Okay relax says Chelsea as she walks away. Sam smacked his friends head. What he asks? You're an idiot says Sam

Chelsea went looking for her coat. You are leaving asks Casey? Yea I really don't want to see Derek get wasted says Chelsea as she finds her coat. I'll walk with you I need to get out of her says Casey. Can I come with you asks a voice? Sure Sam says Casey as he hands her coat. The trio walked out the door. Derek looked on with anger.

(Chelsea's) They soon came upon her new home. You live at Piper's says Sam. Yes she replies. They walk into the house. Aunt Piper she yells. Hi sweetie o hi Sam how are you she asks as she pulls him into a long hug. I'm good sorry I haven't been around lately but I have been busy with 

hockey he says. Well we will just have to start up our monthly meetings again she says.

Piper this is Casey she is Derek's stepsister says Chelsea as she introduced Casey. It is nice to meet you says Casey with a smile. Nice to meet you Casey Piper replies. Alright guys thanks for walking me home I will see you at school go save Derek from himself says Chelsea. I think that you're the only one who can do that says Sam as they walked out to leave her to think.

(Party) Derek was drunk and high. He needed to get to Chelsea. He went to his car and pulled out of the driveway. Casey and Sam happened to be entering the house. Emily were is Derek asks Casey? I think he just went 

looking for you guys she says. O no says Sam as they hear a crash. Casey ran outside to see Derek's car wrapped around a light pole.

Derek she screamed. She raced over to the car as she tries to get Derek out. Sam she yells. He came running out while Emily called 911. They managed to get him out as the car blew up. Casey protected Derek from the explosion as Sam protected her. The ambulance showed up. They rushed Derek to the hospital. Sam and Casey soon followed. Emily called Chelsea on Sam's orders.

(Before the Phone Call) I don't know Piper he has changed so much the Derek I knew would never fall under the pressure like that says Chelsea. Sweetie he hasn't been the same since your accident that might be how he is 

acting out says Piper. Maybe your right she says as the phone rings. Piper picks it up. Yes she is here hold on says Piper into her phone. Emily is on the phone she says. One of Casey's friend replies Chelsea. Hey says Chelsea. A minute later dropped the phone Chelsea says Piper. Derek, accident hospital now was all she said as she ran out the door her aunt right behind her.


	3. The Hospital

The Hospital

Casey was crying. Sam was pacing. Chelsea rushed in tears rolling down her face. She was holding onto Casey and Sam for dear life. She just got him back there was no way she was losing him again to his own stupidity. What happened she chokes out? He was drinking and high and looking for us he ran into a light pole says Sam. What is he an idiot or does he not realize I almost died like she yells. He has a problem Chelsea but I think only you can help him says Casey.

The doctor came out. Derek Venturi's family he asks? I'm his sister says Casey. Your brother is quite lucky he broke his wrist and has a gash on his forehead which we had to stitch up. Other than that he will be fine but 

may I suggest that you get him some help for his problems says the doctor. We are going too says Sam. Alright you may see him but one at a time says the doctor. You two go first I need to think says Casey as she sits down. Okay says Sam. Casey walked in first.

(Derek's room) He heard the door and looked toward it. Casey he whispers. Hey she replies as she sits next to her stepbrother. What happened he asks? You wrapped your car around a pole says Casey. O man dad and Nora are going to kill me says Derek as he puts his hand to his head. Right now they are the least of your problems she replies. What he asks? Chelsea is outside and she is very upset says Casey. I'm an idiot I've become her 

worst nightmare haven't I he asks? Yes you have she replies. Casey stood up and said goodbye and walked out the door. Sam walked in.

Hey man says Derek. Hey your whole family is outside right now he says. Is Chelsea still outside asks Derek? Don't worry Derek she is still here says Sam. Does she hate me he asks? No she just wants you to get better his friend replies. I'm going to be fine its only my wrist and a scratch says Derek. Derek you know what I am talking about the drugs and the drinking you need to stop before you end up like Taylor in jail says Sam as he walks out of the room.

(Outside Derek's room) Chelsea he wants to se you says Sam. Alright says the girl as she goes to stand up. Her eyes fill with tears and she begins 

to break down. Sam caught his friend as she fell to the ground. All the worry and concern for Derek had caught up with her. Your okay its okay says Sam as he holds her. I don't want to lose him Sam she says. You wont you are the only one who can save him from himself says Sam and Casey. Thanks guys says Chelsea. No thank you for coming back into his life otherwise we would have lost him says George as he looks at the girl he had thought of as a daughter for so long.

She gave small smile and got up and walked into Derek's room. She opened the door and went in. I hope you two are right says Edwin. Edwin he loves her and she loves him says Lizze. So she'll save smerek says Marti. Yes Smarti says Casey as she picks up the youngest . I just want 

Smerek to be ok again says Marti with a smile. He will says Nora as she looks at her family.

(Derek's room) Chelsea walked in. Derek she says. His head turns. Chelsea he whispers. She walked over to him and all her emotion boiled over. What were you thinking drugs alcohol she yells. Chelsea he says. What if Casey, Lizze or Marti had been in the car Derek would you have been able to live with that yells Chelsea. She was beginning to cry. Chelsea stop okay I'm an idiot says Derek. I know that don't you think I know that yells Chelsea. I'm going to be fine and I will get help I promise says Derek. Good because I can't lose you I have already lost everything else says Chelsea as she takes his hand.

Huh he asks? My parents, my brother they all hate me says Chelsea as she looks away. Look at me and tell me what happened orders Derek. They left me in that rehab center I haven't seen them since I woke up she replies. Hey come here he says as he pulls her to him. I love you and I'm not going anywhere your never going to lose me says Derek as he kisses her head. You cant promise that Derek if you are doing things like this she answers. I told you I'm going to get better but you have to promise me you are going to be here for me when I get better says Derek. I'm not going anywhere says Chelsea.

Derek's eyes met hers. He leaned down and kissed her. They pulled away seconds later. Both smiling. Chelsea I'm glad that you came back says 

Derek. I'm glad I came back too says Chelsea as Derek pulls her into another kiss. They were interrupted by the door opening. Visiting hours are over says the nurse. Okay says Chelsea as she leans back down and gives Derek another kiss. I'll be by in the morning she says. Bye I love you he says. I love you too Derek replies Chelsea as she leaves. The lights go off and Derek drifted off to sleep.


	4. Six months later

Chapter 4: 6 Months later

Derek walked out of Rehab 6 months later after his accident. He was finally going home and he couldn't wait.

Chelsea came as often as she could and he kept up with his school work. Thankfully it was summer so school didn't start for two whole months. George walked up to his oldest son and hugged him. Ready to go home asks his dad? As I'll ever be says Derek as they head to the car. It's going to be okay we are going to help you don't be afraid to talk to us says George.

I won't ever again like I said six months ago I'm going to beat this and I'm not looking back says Derek as she sits in the front seat.

The next thing Derek knew they were home. Is anyone even home asks Derek?

I don't know says George as they head into the house. Derek went to turn on the lights. When he did he got a surprise. Surprise yells everyone in the room. Chelsea was leaning against the wall. Everyone who truly mattered to him was there. Derek walked through the crowd saying hello to a few people before reaching the person that really mattered.

Chelsea he says. Hey she replies as his arms wrap around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. I have missed you says Derek. You saw me last week replies Chelsea. I still missed you says her boyfriend as he kisses her. It's good your home she says. Yes it is he replies.

Derek yells a voice. Smarti he says as he turns and picks up his baby sister.

I'm glad your home she says. Me too have you been good for mom and Nora he asks as he puts her down? As good as I can be says Marti with a sneaky smile. Way to much like your brother says Chelsea as she tickles Marti. Marti looked up and hugged her. I'm glad you saved Smerek she says. I'm glad I did too says Chelsea as she kneels down to eye level with Marti. The little girl smiled and turned and ran off.

Casey walked out of her room and came down the stairs. A year ago she could barely stand Derek but lately he had become a better friend and an even better brother. She wouldn't know what to do without the family she had come to love more than anything. She couldn't imagine life without 

them. Casey says a voice. Casey head turned. She saw Derek coming up to her. Derek hey she says as they hug. Thanks for everything whispers Derek. Anytime she says as she thinks about a conversation they had four months ago.

(Flashback Four month ago) Casey was sitting in the family room of the rehab center. Derek walked in. Hey Derek she says slowly. Didn't think you would ever come says Derek. I have been worried and every time I would get in the car and stand outside the entrance I panic she says. This is happening to me Case not you says Derek. Derek this is affecting all of us replies Casey. We miss you and want nothing more than for you to get better she continues. I am going to get better says Derek. Then know that if 

you need anything at all I am here for you. Just don't go back to the Derek we have known for the last few months says Casey. I wont thanks Casey he whispered. Like I have said before what are sisters for says Casey. Step corrects Derek. I said that didn't I she questions. No you didn't says Derek. Whatever you know what I mean says Casey.

I'm really glad that your mom married my dad says Derek as he looks at Casey. Me too she answers. I don't think I would know what to do without you guys by my side he says. You're strong Derek you would have gotten through it she answers. You think asks Derek? I know says Casey. (End flashback)

Derek was enjoying life now. He got his love back. He had a great family. Right now his world was awesome. He just hoped that he didn't mess things up again.

(5 years later) It has been five years since Derek came home. Chelsea and him got married right after high school. They have a 1 year old daughter and a 2 year old son. Their kids are named Kevin and Melanie. They had made it through the toughest times together. Life got better like most things do. Derek has been sober for 5 years and going strong.

Casey and Sam married last year. They were expecting their first child in a few months. Everyone was happy. Edwin and Lizze were starting college and Marti was growing up fast. Life was almost perfect.

Chelsea walked into her house she shared with her family. Surprise yells everyone. Today was her birthday.

Happy 21st says Derek with a smile as he pulls his wife towards him. Thank you says Chelsea as she kisses him. Your welcome he replies. Their whole family was there. Her parents and her never reconciled and oddly enough she didn't mind it. She had her family and as long as she had them she would be okay.


End file.
